


Together

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of what we can do… <i>together</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Coming soon...
> 
> Thank you to my beta for your help.
> 
> Thank you to [Wicked the Musical Script](http://wickedthemusicalscript.blogspot.com) for some of the dialogue not in the [Act 1, Scene 14](http://wickedthemusicalscript.blogspot.com/2011/08/act-1-scene-14.html) song, "Defying Gravity".

It pulls you from a deep sleep, the memory hitting as hard and sudden as if reliving that moment all over again.

> Without a moment's hesitation, she just plops down on the floor in front of that awful book. "What are you doing?"
> 
> She flips through the book, then starts speaking, completely ignoring your protests to the contrary, " _Ahmay ahtayah tum ditum_."
> 
> The sound of the guards trying to get into the room terrify you. What will happen to both of you if they break down that door? What will Momsy and Popsicle think if they ever learn of your misdeeds? And let's face it, they'll hear about this because your _friend_ is defying the Wizard of OZ!
> 
> "Come with me," she says, cutting through the cacophony of sounds threatening to make you scream. One hand is on the levitating broom, the other held out to you in silent request. "Think of what we can do… _together_."
> 
> Your eyes move to the door, shaking against the onslaught of the guards trying to get to you both. You know that they'll arrest both of you in they come in. Elphaba's still talking, still trying to convince you to come with her. You _know_ you shouldn't do it, but you trust her. Even after all you did to her, she's still your friend and brought you along with her on this once in a lifetime trip.
> 
> "Well? Are you coming?"
> 
> You glance at the door once more, seeing the stress marks and fractures in the wood, then move to open a wardrobe. Two blankets come out, and you busy yourself with putting one around her shoulders, the other around yours.
> 
> "Can that broom hold both of us?"
> 
> She smiles then, such relief in those black eyes of hers. "I'm pretty sure it can, but you'll need to hold the Grimmerie for me. I can't hold it and you, not if I'm going to be maneuvering the broom as we fly off."
> 
> You grab one more blanket to fold around the Grimmerie, then slide onto the broom in front of her. You're riding sidesaddle, like a proper lady would. Elphaba wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you back into her body. The homespun wool of her dress is itchy, even through your blanket. She'll need better clothes, that's for sure. And then her lips are pressed against your ear, whispering for you to hold on.
> 
> One hand clutches the book to your chest, the other to her arm around your waist. "I trust you, Elphie," you whisper fervently, eyes closing. Your stomach lurches slightly as the broom lifts higher from the ground, your feet dangling. "Elphie?" You can't help the squeak of fear, clinging more tightly to her arm.
> 
> "I've got you, my sweet." Her voice is calm, steady. "Just relax. It'll be okay."
> 
> And then you're moving, a faint breeze teasing at the tendrils of hair along your temples. A loud crash sounds behind you, followed by indignant shouts. The guards broke through the door. Cracking one eye open slightly, you can see that you're outside the building, floating above the unsuspecting citizens of OZ. A soft cry escapes your lips as you realize exactly what it is you've just done. This is treason against the Wizard!

"My sweet?" Her soft voice breaks through the hazy miasma of dream and memory. "Glinda, what's wrong?"

Without thought, you turn from being the little spoon to her big, curling into her chest to hug her tightly. The words come hesitantly. "It was-- That night. In the Emerald City. The night we left. The night we--"

"Became fugitives of the law?" She smiles and curls a finger under your chin, pushing upward slightly. "Galinda Upland, look at me. I promised you that I would take care of you, keep you safe, and I have. I know this hasn't been the life you dreamed of, but we have shelter, food, water, and each other."

"I know we do, Elphie." You let out a soft sigh, feeling the strange tension of reliving that night fade away. "I guess I just needed a reminder of what we _do_ have. I know I've changed since that night and…" Another sigh escapes you. "And I don't think I like who I used to be anymore. That girl wasn't a very nice person. She was selfish and mean."

"Hush, my sweet," she says and presses a gentle kiss to your lips. "You needed to be her to become who you are now. It was the same for me, even if you don't think I've changed all that much. I have, and I can feel it. I'm doing-- _we're_ doing a kind of missionary work that my father always dreamed of doing. No, it's not religious in nature, but it's still ministering to those in need."

"And right now, the Animals are most in need of your help."

" _Our_ help, my sweet. Stop selling yourself short on what you do."

"I know," you reply, stifling a yawn. "I just wish there was more that I could do, more to make me feel like I'm truly contributing."

She smiles and kisses you again. "The most important contribution you make is being at my side and supporting me and our mission. The fact that you were strong enough to throw caution to the wind and come into exile with me is the bravest thing I've ever seen. I am humbled by the faith you put in me that night, and I will do everything I can to make sure you never regret that decision."

"I love you, Elphie."

"And I, you. Sweet dreams, my sweet."

And the warmth of her words, combined with the slow, steady beat of her heart, lulls you into a dreamless sleep once again.


End file.
